Hiccy Burp
"Hiccy Burp" is the second episode in season 3 of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. The episode aired on September 5, 2005. Plot While Mac is at School, he and his peers are subjected to the bragging of a student named Richie Wildebrat, who tells them constantly about the successes of his imaginary friend, Blake Superior. Richie then goes on to inform Mac and the other students that he and Blake will win the Imaginary Friend Talent Show Pageant. Mac, unwilling to listen to anymore of Richie's bragging, asks Bloo to enter the pageant to prove him wrong. Bloo however refuse to attend as he is not interested and scrambles to find an excuse not to go due to his obnoxious attitude. During his attempt, Bloo proceeds to consume mass quantities of Potato Chips and Soda and suddenly catches the hiccups. Amused and entertained due to never having them before in his life, Bloo uses his hiccups to annoy the Foster's residents to no end. The next day as contestents sign up for the pageant, Richie and Blake arrive, bragging as much as always. When they both call Bloo's hiccups ridiculous, Bloo takes offense to their remarks and agrees to join the Talent Show with Mac to prove them wrong. Mac then tells Bloo and if there is any chance of either of them beating Blake Superior, he will need to get rid of his hiccups (much to Bloo's chargin), stating that while he is stuck up, Blake is as talented as Richie brags about and that the hiccups alone will greatly hinder Bloo's chances of winning. Reluctantly, Bloo agrees to get rid of his hiccups and so Mac and Eduardo proceed to try multiple methods of curing Bloo's hiccups in time but to no avail. After Bloo slips some accidentally philosophies, Mac then gets the idea of trying to use Bloo's hiccups as an ability rather than work against them. After gathering up a handful of friends, the idea presumably works and Mac and Bloo become confident that they will win the pageant, unaware that Blake Superior and Richie were eavesdropping on their performance. At the night of the pageant however, Mac is shocked to learn that Bloo's hiccups have disappeared overnight and they both scramble to find a way to generate a new case of them before it's too late. During the pageant, Bloo manages to survive the other categories along with Blake and Richie. During Blake's preformance in the "Talent" category, Mac is angered to learn that Blake Superior and Richie had stolen their planned performance, but rather than hiccuping, Blake Superior BURPS what Bloo had planned to do instead. Miraculously, Bloo regains his hiccups just in time and challenges Blake's burps to a hiccup/burp off. The challenge is long, fierce, and musical, but Bloo manages to out-hiccup Blake's burping and thus he and Mac emerge victorious in the challenge. However much to Mac and Bloo's chargin, they are not the winners of the pageant. The real winner is an imaginary friend named: Armpit Joe. In a post-credits scene, it is revealed that Eduardo caught the hiccups as well and Bloo interprets them as his old ones. Sub-plot Wilt is seen continuously praticing the opening recidel for the talent show and is constantly reciting it throughout the episode. Due to an accident that happened at the past talent show, none of the friends in the house let him live down the events and they continue forcing him to practice reciting whenever he isn't. During the night of the Talent Show however, Wilt's reciting proved to be futile as his stage fright gets the best of him and causes him to fumble all over his lines very early in. Ultimately, he is pulled off stage and replaced by Coco instead. Quotes Mr. Herriman: ---- Eduardo: ----- Wilt: (to Coco) It wasn't that bad. Coco: (Wondering to Wilt about Last year Foster Pageant) Coco coco? Trivia *'Running Gags:' **Bloo hiccuping. **Wilt being told about last year's incident while hosting the contest. **Richie Wildebrat talking about Blake Superior to some kids while Mac keeps hearing that. *It is revealed that Wilt has a bad case of stage fright. *The closed-captioning of this episode errorously interprets of the word "Hiccup" through the entire episode as "Hiccough". *One of the imaginary friends in line for audition to enter the talent show resembles Audrey II from Little Shop of Horrors, as it also has sharp teeth, red lips and a giant head supported by a stalk. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Madame Foster